


Effects of Untested Bot Spraying

by Alaxamber



Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Bottom Craig Tucker, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaxamber/pseuds/Alaxamber
Summary: Tweek & Craig have been exposed to something that causes some... Startling biological changes.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Effects of Untested Bot Spraying

He kept his mouth shut when Tweek got sick, he kept his mouth shut when his boyfriend's parent's Pot plants got blown up, hell he even kept his mouth shut when the White's kid was run over. Now though, he had an issue. Randy Fucking Marsh has triggered something in his already emotional rollercoaster of a best friend. 

The past few nights had been rather hard on the tall male curled slightly in his mom's small car. Garrison had Ok'd the use of drones to spray an unknown substance over this Tweak home, in an effort to get Tweek's parents to drop the suit.

It had started this Wednesday, where he could only say after Tweek's parents had left to attend something, treating themselves to a hotel room to get away from the bombed area. Completely forgetting Tweek was still home and had to now run the coffee shop by himself. He was used to it and knew they would make some excuse to stay out of the house until Saturday or Sunday. 

The bots came on Wednesday and Thursday nights where Tweek was alone and exhausted he came home from working a double just to grind copious amounts of Beans.the first night he only thought he heard it and saw a slight film on his windows, but the next night he was not as tired he was too wound up from 6 espressos and the right go-pills he did. 

That second night Tweek swore he could hear the low whirl of blades. After a few moments, he noticed a shadow inside of the light hitting the back wall, the light was warped by a condensation. That had caused Tweek to call the second night and cry at his bf until nearly 3 am when Craig promised he would spend Friday night. 

It was the Saturday after the sleepover and Craig had made some deal with his mom to go shopping. That's when he heard the orange-faced asshole had called out the Tweak family.

When he saw the post he could feel a rock hit the bottom of his stomach. He sat up quickly and spoke a bit louder than he intended, "Mom, can you take me to Tweak Coffee?" 

"But we need to get your shopping done," Her voice had an air of nice, but he could tell she was annoyed. He had put off going shopping with her for weeks, and this was the last Saturday she would be free for another few. 

"Mom, Garrison called out the Tweaks, Tweek is going to be freaking out." He sat forward a little, he was chewing on his bottom lip and a deep frown line creased his eyebrows. 

"Oh, you said you would go shopping today for clothes with me, promised that if you stayed last night you would come today. Isn't he working?"

"Yeah like he has the past 3 days since his parents left, but I can guess not well at the moment, he is probably curled up behind the stacks of bags. Feeding into his anxiety." This subject and his guinea pigs were the only time Craig expressed any sort of true attention. 

She nodded and gave him a tight smile, "Can I just give you the money and you both go tomorrow? I am assuming you will need to stay the night again." His whole family had been going to counseling after a rather bad fight last month. 

"Yeah mom, as long as I can get Tweek out of the house, I am not sure what this is going to do to him." I leaned close to the window to see where we were. 'Nearly there, no text yet…' he thought.

"Please try, " that was the end of the conversation, while he felt his hand twitch in the old movement of a bird, he kept them down in his lap. They were nearly there and he could taste a faint trace of blood in his mouth. 

He only waited a few moments for his mom to give him a bit of cash, once the car pulled up the curb. He said a quick "love ya" and rocketed from the car. 

The cafe was empty, like normal this time of day. It was not as nice as the Starbucks next door or the next big Dutch coffee. It had pretty much been dead and Craig was sure they were selling their coffee as fertilizer. 

He opened the door by the end of the counter and was greatest by the scent of freshly ground coffee beans, one that always seemed to put a small smile on his face. His blue eyes shifted along with the room until he saw a small tuft of blonde hair poking out from behind a stack of bean bags. 

He checked the hopper for the grinder, yep still nearly full, the bags the coffee was filling once ground, yep more than enough room. He then could move by the bags and sit next to the small hunched figure. 

"You s-saw it-t right?" While his voice was muffled, Craig could still hear him. 

"Yeah, I did. I came over as quick as I could, I noticed you didn't message me." His voice was low, as he moved his arm around the Blonde's shoulders. He held it in a firm but open hug, he knew that Tweek would not calm if he felt confined. 

"You had said y-your mom, was finally taking you s-shopping." The thin boy's body twitched as he spoke, Craig could tell he was well into his 4th or 5th cup of strong coffee. 

"Yeah, but I told her president fuck face was making comments again, and I needed to come to see you. If you feel up to it, I need to go shopping tomorrow." He felt bad for lumping it into his thought, he knew that Tweek hated being asked to do things at the last second. " I thought I had told you to always message me, I may not be available to come, but I am only a message away." He squeezed his shoulders a bit tighter. 

"I forgot, d-in't wan-t to bother you." 

Craig could hear the thick throat of tears in the blonde's voice. With a soft, he leaned over and gave the other boy a soft kiss on his head then leaned against him. "While you may bother me, I don't mind, you are one of the few allowed to bother me, You called me in the middle of the night, and last night you were nearly inconsolable. I really appreciate, babe, that you were going to let me have this time with my mom without distracting me. " his voice wasn't much more than a growled murmur against the messy hair of the still knee hugging boy. He let his lips linger pressing a kiss on a soft spot of regrowth. He could feel a shiver shake the thinner frame of his boyfriend, he hoped his cold was not coming back. 

"Th-his time it wasn't as ba-d, " he lifted his head a small bit from its spot on his knees, his bangs keeping his eyes shaded from view, "it wasn't causing issues with K-Korea."

Craig nodded and leaned a little closer to the slowly relaxing form of Tweek. He kept his nose in the soft messy wisps of blonde. Inhaling the soft scent of shampoo under the nearly acidic scent of coffee. Though as he took long inhales other scents came to him, ozone and something sweet and thick if Craig had to guess he would say almost like milk caramel. He liked to just let Tweek talk for a bit, it was a test for him to not try and fix it, yet the blonde just needed to get this stuff off his chest. He inhaled again as he tightened his arm around his shoulders, he felt warm as the hair brushed his cheeks as he enjoyed the new layers of Tweek's scent.

"Thank you, " Tweek raised his head a bit more and rested his sharp chin in the spot between his knees, he could feel Craig move a little bit, but kept his spot with his face buried in his hair. The taller boy's breath felt hot in his hair and his arm was warm around his back, Tweek could feel the warmth as it seeped from the other boy, as he realized how cold he had gotten, sitting and freaking out. 

He took in the sight of the room as he just enjoyed his boyfriends' embrace, and only what he could say was the taller boy's scent; Cedar and books. Thankfully he hadn't made a mess when he freaked out, only threw a stack of Tweak Coffee labeled empty paper bags. 

"Of course, " the breath from speaking was even warmer in his hair, and the low murmur still close to a growl sent another shiver through his spine. Every time he spoke in a low whisper, it caused Tweek's hips to tremble slightly. 

Suddenly a loud screech went through the room, tearing the pair apart and scrambling for the large grinder. With many practiced moments, they filled the grinder with one last bag and filled the bag compartment. They had done this so many times as a team or apart it was nearly second nature. 

The paper bags first, then Tweek would lift the overly heavy full-bean bag, and fill the grinder, normally Craig let him do it on his own, but this bag seemed to give him a bit more grief. The taller boy leaned behind the blonde, helping him raise the bag. Warmth spread over Tweek's back as he felt Craig's long arms encircle him and help him lift the bag. It was easy until they both leaned forward Craig pressing closer to make sure the weight of the bag wouldn't topple them over. 

Their bodies were mashed tightly and a small sound escaped Tweek though it was covered by the sound of beans cascading into the large metal machine. The smaller boy pushed his hips back, he could feel more heat from the other boy's hips, he could feel behind the thick bit of jeans over the zipper a slight hardness. While he was still figuring out where things were with Craig, he couldn't help but feel his face flush, and his chest became warm. He could feel the bag start to lighten, but he didn't want Craig to move away just yet.

With a small smirk on his lips, he pretended to drop the bag a little. Craig grabbed at the slipping bag which caused Tweek to let out another soft moan as his hips ground back again and he moved his head to the side slightly. 

The fear of dropping the bag had Craigs heart racing, but the press against his hips quickly came to the forefront of his attention. He had not realized that the warmth and the new scents had caused him to harden slightly. His breath caught in his throat as he looked down at the smaller frame, his eyes caught sight of the long white expanse of his boyfriend's neck. He leaned down letting the bag be his excuse for holding so tightly, his nose pressed slightly on Tweek's skin a soft almost growl escaped him and he inhaled deeply, the scents were even stronger here. He could feel the other boy's pulse against the tip of his nose, and as he exhaled he felt it quicken. 

The heat from the breath ghosting over his neck, caused Tweek to twitch, his hips pressed back again. His head leaned further to open his neck more and hope Craig took the bait. He felt his stomach flip as he rocked back again. 

Craig let out a soft gasp, his lips opened leaving a gentle touch over the soft exposed skin. He could feel the smaller boy shiver and their hips twitch back again, rubbing the hardness of the zipper against his straining erection. He let the bag slip from his grip, they had filled the machine enough, for now, it would give them enough time to explore what was currently happening.

It wasn't like either of them had never experienced an erection, nor the first time they had one around each other but this was the first time either of them had been touching like this, also the first time either of them had shown this level of attraction to the other. 

Sure Craig used pet names, and sure Tweek had clearly calmed down around not only around him but also in his day to day life. They had never pushed the issue, both expecting the other not wanting it, or that the other was just not into that idea. 

They had never made mention of waking up first and looking at the other boy. Some mornings were the slow wake-up, laying face to face. These were most common when families where home. But that was a trend neither noticed. 

Then other mornings where Tweek had curled away from Craig and the taller boy seeming to seek warm most nights would wrap himself around Tweek, creating a firm warm hug all around him. The first to awaken those mornings looked to be the big spoon, his cheeks blushing deeply. He would take a few moments enjoying the feeling of the smaller boy in his arms but soon he would notice Lil' Craig had also woken so he would move away and sat with his legs over the side of the bed breathing deeply trying to clear his head.

Those mornings suddenly came back to the taller boy, those moments where his face would be buried in the long neck, those moments in the store when Tweek would be leaning his head down to read, and he could see the ropey muscles in the blonde's throat. Those moments and this caused him to open his mouth and press his teeth into the flesh, his jaw open wide, the press of his teeth firm but not hard. 

Tweek let out a jerking gasp his hips bucked back again his back arching as the bean bag falls to the floor, the bottom is still heavy enough to let it slowly rest against the metal legs of the machine. Then one of his hands moved up into Craig's hair taking a handful under his cap. His other hand shot out to grab the side of the machine, to keep him steady as his knees gave out slightly. 

With a small sound in the back of his throat, Craig moved back and licks around the small spots of red left on the pale flesh. Once the bag was dropped his hands were also freed, one moved to rest of the edge close enough to Tweek's steadying hand that their thumb and pinky nearly on habit moved to touch each other. The other hand moved to the shorter boy's hip, he aimed a little high so his palm rested on the boy's hip bone and his fingers rested the open spot the miss buttoned shirt allowed. The hand on the hip pushed long finger on the flesh of Tweek's hips guiding him to press back more. 

Tweek squeezed his hand at the base of Craig's neck trying to get him to move his mouth back onto the flesh. Craig listened and opened his mouth again with a wide lick he wets the spot, a soft blow of air over it caused Tweek to jerk in his arms, then a full bite, firmer, and the time could be considered hard. The blonde's hips bucked back so quickly the fingers that were pressed into his hip slipped down caught under the band of his pants. Slips down to where his long fingers rested against soft pubic hair. 

Craig growled softly as his teeth bit the soft expanse of flesh. His hips ground down as the blonde's pressed back. The loud gasp caught in Tweek's throat at the sudden feeling of a warm hand so close to his now obviously hard dick. The shock of what his body felt like as Craig pressed his teeth into his neck had Tweaks' mind nearly blank forgetting what his own body felt like. But now, there was a warm palm, and his asscheeks could feel something hard grinding between them. 

Craig moved his mouth away from his throat and sat his lips just near the shell of the shorter boy's ear. His breath moved strands of light long hair to waft over his cheek and caused the blonde's hips to twitch. A small smirk fit on Craig's lips as he began to nibble on the shell of an ear, then after another few close calls due to the sudden hard twitches of Tweek's hips from flicking his tongue just right near the back of his ear. 

"Tweek, may I touch your penis?" Craigs slightly nasally growl asked blowing a soft breath across the wet spots in his air. Tweak let out another loud gasp and gave a soft whine.

" oh, f-fuck Craig…" the blonde's voice was barely distinguishable above a whine. He moved his hips, this time not out of a reaction but with intent, he tried to get Craig's hand to slip and touch him without having to say it.

"No, babe i need affirmative confirmation before, " he bit down on the soft earlobe, gently grinding it for a moment before continuing to growl, "I touch," his hand moved with his fingers splayed wide to tease the skin on either side of his shaft without touching it, "Your Penis," he let the s slightly hiss off his tongue, it had the desired effect of causing Tweek to twitch again. 

"Craig, touch it… please…" 

The whine was nearly louder than the grind of the machine, Craig moved his hand away from the counter up to Tweek's mouth and softly shoves a finger within to get his mouth doing something to keep him quiet. His mouth moved down to the meat of his shoulder biting again as his hips ground his dick into the soft divot between his cheeks, his fingers moved to gently touch Tweek's base. 

The tightness of the blonds underwear caused the shaft coming from the soft hair to arch downward, with a soft sound Craig corrected his hand and in the process, he undid the button on the pants and hooked a thumb through the underwear. Craig looked down the line of Tweek's miss buttoned shirt and watched as the full length pulled free from the dark pants and briefs. 

Craig had never seen something so arousing, he took a moment from grinding to just take in the sight of his boyfriend's chest, the way he was breathing heavily around the two curling fingers in the blonde's mouth. He stopped grinding against the soft ass, and just breathed heavily through his nose. As he breathed he did not move his hips, nor did he stop firmly biting the meat of his shoulder. His eyes just took in the view, searing it into his memory, he had a good feeling this will come in handy later.

Tweek took a few moments to breathe around the unmoving rough fingers in his mouth. His hand moved from the back of Craig's head quickly back and between them, and in a move he was not sure he could repeat he opened the taller boys' pants and pulled the zipper down and his fingers slipped between the open zipper. With just a few more jerky movements he slipped Craig from within, he didn't ask he just started to suck on the fingers once again. 

Craig's mouth left the shoulder to let a gasp escape into Tweek's ear, it sounded like "Yes" he Tweak seeks hand guides him down to slip between his thighs just under his asscheeks. The area was hot and damp with sweat. 

A gasp escaped from around the finger as the blonde's hips writhed on Craig's member between his thighs if he wiggled just right he could get the tip to jut slightly below his balls and rub a spot that warmed his lower stomach. 

Craig watched as Tweek twitched over his cock, his hips writhing as the dick attached to the swiveling hips bounced and bobbed. Even with the lust clouding his vision slightly he noticed that at the base of the shaft began to expand outward slightly. The long forward hand that was on the hip moved to grip the base. He was thankful he had his fingers in the smaller boy's mouth, the moan that escaped him was loud enough to ring out into the lobby. His hand did not move on the dick, he let the blond move over him to find his own release. Hoping It would calm him down, he knew it would him. 

Tweek cried out again and he bucked his hips between the hand and the jutting tip, he knew that if he moved just riff he could com, but while adjusting he lowers his whole over the tip and pushed. The pain shot him ramrod straight, but at the same time, such a feeling was sudden enough to become good rather quickly. He pulled himself off the tip and sucked harder on the fingers then grab the hand, " get it wet.burns…" Tweaks' voice was barely above a whisper, Craig could have missed it, but he heard it under the sound of the grinder. 

The wet fingers felt hot on his dick as he slicked the tip then pushed it against the puckered spot he slips his hand down the tip a few times and felt some precum add to slip the tip in a bit more. Then the taller boy pressed in, Tweek let out a loud gasp, and Craig finished right then. 

His tip barely inside Tweek but he felt an enormous amount of heat burst in his stomach, his pants were suddenly very wet and his tip was twitching his loud to a barely opened hole. Most of the cum slid down added by gravity. But Craig had thought had barely begun but them this. 

Tweek gasps and still tried to move his hips but Craig was pulling away and pulling down his pants, "Tweek, something is going on." He looked down at his pulled down pants, he could see wetness was in his shorts coming from somewhere he had not known existed. His ass felt fine but there was something producing wetness. 

"Bend over Craig…" Tweek's voice had picked up a concerned bite and he slightly moved toward him, "Let me check.. " before Craig could answer he noticed the base of Tweek's dick was definitely pulsing, bigger at the base. Craig felt himself automatically react he turned and bent over the coffee bean bags. He gasped as his exposed rear caught a soft breeze, heft his deleted dick give another twitch. 

Craig closed his eyes as he felt Tweek's hands on his thigh, then one slips over his cheeks between them, over his asshole, then stopping. That was the point Craig felt the wetness was coming from.

"Craig, you have… " he pushed the tip of a finger along what felt like a sem where his taint used to be. "Craig, you a labia, and what feels like very wet from….. Dick stimulation."Tweaks' voice was rather serious. He nodded then held up his hand quickly grabbed an apron and left to close up, no one would notice. 

Craig left alone hips still in the air, reached back expecting to touch the flat expanse that was back there just a few days ago. Now his fingers touched a wet slit. He gasped softly and let his middle finger push between the lips, feeling a small bit of space than a very wet warm channel. The muscles seemed to squeeze around it. He moaned lowly as his finger played against the muscled opening the newly formed lips and playing with the whole. He had no idea how it would feel to press further, but he felt wanted Tweek to feel it first. He moved his had away but not far as he wrapped his now wet hand around his hard again dick. 

" Craig, can I touch your labia?" Tweek asked as he walked forward his voice twitching. 

"Fuck off Tweek, just stick your dick in, that's what it's for. Of this town is going to fuck with us like this I want to enjoy it." While he wasn't quite happy with how that came out, he knew if it was an issue with Tweek they would talk about it later. 

A soft moan escaped Tweak as he touched Craig's hips catching himself from nearly collapsing just from the timber of the taller boy's voice, but the sight. He pushed himself within the small opening, gasping at the wet slippier feeling encasing him. 

The sensation of being filled made Craig's body turn hotter, he felt a clench in his lower abdomen as Tweek's cock pushed up to the swelling. Then without much warning, the shorter male pulled back only to slam a little further. 

"ah, fu-k," the blonde gasped loudly, he could feel the resistance of the opening from letting the rest of him slip in but in the back of, his head a voice unheard until now told him to push it. So he slid back, listening to Craig gasp then he slammed back with a loud moan of his own.

"Uh, Fucking hell.." Craig gasped after each intrusion, it felt like Tweek was pushing a new channel through his muscles and other internal organs, while it did hurt, the pain was nothing compared to the burn around his opening. The thicker part of Tweek's base pushed in with each thrust, trying to get the rig to accept all of him. "Tweek, you feel fucking amazing. " Craig gasped out as he felt Tweaks tip hit something in his lower stomach. It sent stars throughout his vision and his hips bucked back to try and recreate the feeling. 

"Damn it, Craig… " Tweek gasped in return, his hips seemed to have a mind of their own, his hands held tightly on the taller boys hips. His mind felt heavy and the only thing his mind screamed was to get completely in. " Fuck, no idea why, but fuck. Fuck.." His voice was pitched slightly high as each word he moved quickly back and forth. 

"Tweek, slow down… " Craig gasped as the pace seemed to make the spot harder to hit with the nearly erratic thrusts. Tweek stopped quickly, not moving at all, while he did not speak, Craig just listened to the blonde's quick breathing. 

"I… how?" 

Craig looked over his shoulder, taking in the sight of his boyfriend. The slightly shorter blonde, his hair backed by the noonday sun looked like an almost halo, but the longer bits seemed to add a bit of spike. Tweek's chest was heaving, his teeth were slightly bearded then in the next moment his bottom lip was bitten between the once visible teeth. Craig took in the sight of Big Green eyes, so dilated they nearly looked black.

Craig kept his eyes locked with Tweek's as he began to move his own hips, slowly drawing out the length till the tip only remained. Them with a sightly more arch to his back, pushed the cock back in so it pushed along the top of the channel. He was slow until the tip rested against the spot where he stopped for just a moment. "Oh, god. That is the spot…" his voice had also taken on a slightly higher pitch. 

As the taller male slowly pulled and pushed back in small thrusts he felt himself leak, even more, it felt almost like a gush of warm liquid. "Craig…" his name sounded strangled in Tweaks throat, he felt his boyfriends fingers digging painfully, he could see how his body seemed strung so stiffly.

Yet again the machine began squealing, without looking behind him Tweek slammed his hand back to turn off the machine. As the sound disappeared Craig could hear a whine from Tweek's throat. 

Craig kept the line of sight as he lifting his hips higher watched as the nearly black eyes tic-d, nails where being dug into his hip bones, not pulling him back or directing, almost like he was trying to keep himself under control. "You're gonna come?" He growled as he let just the tip of his boyfriend's cock sit within the twitching grasp of what he would call a pseudo pussy. 

"I need in… please…" his voice was barely a rasp between gasps. 

"Fuck Tweek, fuck" he then arched and slammed back, Tweek jutted against the spot for a grinding moment as his ring clenched at the widening base. For a grueling moment, his tip pushed a final time as the ring gave way and relaxed allowing the entire bulbous bubble near his base to enter him completely. 

The sound that tore itself from Tweek's throat as his base bulked pulsing finally sheathed fully within. Muscles clenched and fluttered around the base, more liquid poured around his cock as it jerked twitching within. There was no more thrusting, just pushing as he felt what was his entire nervous system pour out and into the tight almost too hot channel. 

Craig sputtered for a moment breaking the eye contact as they unfocused and his body arched in the most delicious way. He felt body his inner body seize for a moment before starting a tight nearly sucking motion, and his own dick twitched twice before releasing its own load. 

Breathing, was the only sound for a long few moments, both boys where gasping, trying to regain some blood to their brains. Tweek caught his breath first letting go of Craig's hips and ran his hands along his back, he pets the back of the taller boy's neck and head. Once he felt he could pull back he pulled from within the pseudo pussy, as his tip pulled free so much gushed from within it made an audible splash as it fell to the floor. 

"What…" Tweek's voice was raspy as he grasped for an apron to clean himself. The rough material felt horrible against his inflamed skin, but it cleaned quickly and good enough. After shoving himself back into his pants, he moved with the cloth to clean at the still seeping slit. With gentle moments he cleaned Craig's thighs then as he reached what he would assume would be more sensitive, he did not wipe, just dabbed softly. 

For a long while the not finished question hung. Craig's mind was spinning as reality seemed to return. His thighs were once coated with some sort of liquid from his body… and by the body, he meant a newly formed hole where his taint had once been. What the hell did any of this mean? Was he a female? How do boys suddenly gain the third hole? 

"I have no idea. I will have to go talk to a doctor… let's clean up and go… I want a shower and new clothes…" 

** 

Might continue with other one-shots in this shoot off.


End file.
